


Foxy Grandpa

by samthelily



Series: Foxy Grandpa [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FC X Canon, Funny, I finally get to write!, OC X CANON, Romance, old pairing, old people, old people romance, woot woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthelily/pseuds/samthelily
Summary: Two elderly people. A bird thing and a fox. A movie director and a lovable fox. How will these two old peeps interact when they first meet? What would the outcomes be?This story was based on a roleplay with a fellow mutual or more.





	1. The Errand Fox

"Ahh, here it is," Fauna, a tall (but more like 5 feet tall), old fox arrived at the destination: a local bar. After taking a taxi car to drive her to this location, she was now on time to deliver a heavy package, and the person, Maxwell, who requested his order will be very pleased to see its arrival.

As the errand fox stepped inside the bar, aside how it was populated birds (mainly owls and penguins), she gazed around this place, especially the decorations included inside. The tiles and the wallpaper showed a warm environment. It had a niche vibe to her, and it was indeed classy and cozy in her cup of tea.

The owner of this bar should show up and see Fauna with a package in hands. In the meantime, she supposed she had to play a waiting game. Taking a bar stool near the bar stand before sitting there, she placed the delivery on the table, and her hands made sure to paste them into it. This elderly fox can positively assure that this wrapped box will be protected at all cost, and it will eventually be in the hands to its rightful owner.

As Fauna waited, she suddenly heard a loud laughter somewhere by the twitch of her ears, but since it was same level as the drowned chatters from the other customers, she passed it aside as her eyes continued to gaze at the decorations in the bar.

The laughter had its spotlight apart from rest of the birds in the bar as if it was like a loud, aggravating neighbor dog that never shut its barking. Coming from this one table, it sure caught some glances by people around it, and it was not in the positive way.

“Darling,” DJ Grooves, a penguin with a big, poofy afro hair, groaned through his teeth as he furrowed his bushy yellow brows at the person who caused this racket. “Darling, could you please--”

The loud person was none other than the Conductor, the penguin’s rival and a questionably strange looking bird from most of the birds. Cackling at the groovy bird’s demanding plead, he gave him a rough but a supposed friendly nudge on shoulder with his clenched fist. “Oh lighten up, GROOooves! I-ULP-Aahh am fiiiiine.” With a stifling burp after his reassurance, he grabbed the bottle and poured himself another round of his drink before taking another shot for as if twenty-five times just now.

It was as if couldn’t get any worse, but unfortunately, Grooves was at the same table as the noisy movie directing train conductor next to him, and he had to be thrown under the bus due to the stares by the other birds. Strangely, it was all on DJ Grooves who was loud and noisy during movie production claimed by yours truly! Hoo boy!

Through this flashy star sunglasses, the DJ penguin rolled his eyes as he sighed and rubbed his shoulder that Ducty gently punched on. “Conductor darling, I think you’ve gone a BIT too excited over this.”

The Condyctor’s head feathers furrowed when slighty taken aback. “Whaaa, am not, ye peck neck!” he protested, “Ah’m just brrrraggin’ over how I won another award over yer once again!” Giggling like a child, he stuck a purple tongue at him to conclude his never-ending bragging.

Of course, as what DJ Grooves recalled after the Conductor’s award 42, he managed to gain back his winning records as he did it before. Because of the little girl knocked some good sense into the old man’s noggin, it sure got him to apologize over that ‘knife incident’ as he called it. Seemingly, everything was back to normal. Just same old movie making and bickering as always. “Whatever you say …” No need for this penguin to say more than that respond, and so he brought his phone out to surf through Tweeter.

Meanwhile, Fauna still sat uncomplainingly in the same spot while keeping the delivery in hands. Gracious. The owner of the bar must have taken his time with something that this Vulpes was not aware of. Whatever it was, she hoped that he was doing alright and such. Perhaps next time she visited here, she will think about bringing some tea and baked cookies as gifts. She believed it was necessary since this individual have been working hard to run this bar. She can strongly relate to that because she did spend most of her time in farming, cleaning, and taking commissions. Surely, everyone can be a hard-working person in whatever they were doing in life.

By a sudden glance, there was something in the corner. Her ears perked, and her eyes began to sparkle like diamonds. “A karaoke stand??” she gasped with a hint of excitement. It brought her one of those time where she sang to the fellow residents back at her hometown. Oh, how she loved to sing to her friends, and she was elated to see how many people shine their smile in return because of her performance.

Fauna was awfully determined to sing to these dear people in the bar, but her mind seemed to keep her in this one spot. There was no sight of the owner yet until she encountered by someone who jogged up to her. A white dove.

“Hello! Sorry I kept you waiting. I do believe you have this package for me.” And more than that, this white bird looked undeniably handsome. While the Vulpes was admittedly charmed by this gentleman’s appearance, judging the wiggle of her ears, she immediately snapped out of it. There was more in the book than by its cover, and besides, he looked very young for an old lady like Fauna.

Fauna blinked a couple or more. “O-oh! Are you Maxwell?”

“Oh yes! That’s me!” The dove nodded in his reply.

Upon hearing of this result, the sweet fox’s smile turned as bright as a warm sunshine despite how it was cold and dark outside. “Oh joy~!” she beamed with a sweet, honey-filled tone of a voice, and she then patted the box for the dove to see. “Here you are~! Just as you ordered~!”

“Excellent! I’ll go ahead and take a look!” The owner took a seat next to Fauna, while staring at the karaoke stage, and shifted the package towards him, but it was like moving a piano to another spot. “Ooh,” he muttered, “I should have expected that this is going to be heavy …” Despite of his figure, he was not as strong as he thought he was. Ooh dear.

Her ear captured the dove’s mumble, and she turned her attention to him before giving another quick glance at the karaoke stand. The temptation sure hit her like a sweetness tickling on the taste bud. “O-oh, do excuse me, Maxwell,” she gently called him, even trying to remain calm from her exhilaration, “but mind if I use this karaoke?” and she looked at the box as the dove seemed to have a hard time with, “oh dear. I hope this package didn’t give you a hard time.”

“Oh no worries!” the owner reassuringly chuckled while wiping the sweats of his forehead. “You can go ahead! I’ll take care of this myself!”

Fauna’s other temptation started to butt in. Even with what Maxwell told her, giving her the chance to get up the stage and sing, she felt the need to help him out. “I’ll come back and help you. I promise.”

“No! Really! It’s all good--” just as the owner was about to finish his statement, Fauna already skipped her way to the stage.

With the lady fox sauntered passed through the crowd, she was unaware that a certain someone, DJ Grooves, noticed her arrival. For him, it’s not every day that he seen yet another non-bird or non-penguin around here. Even so, with him lowering his star sunglasses, it was something that he cannot look away. “… don’t mean to bother, Conductor darling,” he gently poked the Conductor by the shoulder, “but I think you should get a load of that.”

“Hnhh?” While sipping, his head locked at what Grooves was referring to. He then spotted a non-bird figure at the karaoke stand, and he nearly choked or even spat out his drink at the groovy penguin, which was a relief for him. “WHAZZA-WHAA??“ His yellow head feathers, cheeks, and neck puffed up like a frighten porcupine. “TH—THA-THA-THAT AIN’T A BIRD! WHO IS THAAAT??”

Another booming sound rang through the animated Fauna’s ears. She could have sworn she heard that voice, but the people in the bar drowned it. No matter. As she can assume, it was probably nothing important, and so she carried on. After adjusting the height of the microphone, her finger reached and began to flip through pages, seeking for a song. “Hmm, what should I sing for this night?”

Oho, the Conductor presumed that this mysterious non-bird acted as if he wasn’t there. So that’s the game she wanted to play! He had to get into the scene. Ducty got up from his seat, while trying to steady his balance since the level of his drinking was uncooperative, and tried to yell, “EY-hic-” Oof. His holler was interrupted by a surprise hiccup. How embarrassing. “Behh, ey ye!” Double oof. The second time was even less intimidating! If only he did not get carry away for drinking over his pride!

Fauna’s finger continued to scroll through the list of songs, and it suddenly made its halt. Aha. There was this one song that sparkled her attention, and it was the one she sung back at her hometown. An encore or not, the fox wouldn’t mind singing it again but to these audience on this night. Dialing the number from the book, she concluded it with a finger pressing on an enter button.

“OI! I be talking to ye-HIC-” Peck. Sabotaged again.

The soothing song started to play in the background as the light slowly began to dim. The title of the song appeared in the screen while Fauna’s audience began to applaud.

Already in frustration due to his failed attempts to call the fox out, especially his hiccups in mid-sentence, he shouted once more--

“Meeeeemoriiiiies … light the corners of my miiiiiiiiiind …”

Just as soon as Fauna began to sing, trailing her melodic voice through the ears of an impatient old bird, he halted himself, perking up his feathers like the world’s puffiest sheep.

“Misty water-colored meeemoriiiies …. of the way we weeere.”

Surprisingly, the lady fox’s voice, such lovely voice as the tamed Conductor can admit to himself, have soothed his grumpiness as if it worked like a snake charmer. It wasn’t like him. As he was now deeply mesmerized, the mind of calling her out suddenly faded away. What came to his mind now was to rest his rump back to his own seat and relax, resting his big beaky head on his resting arms on the chair’s top rail. He then slowly rocked his head at the fox lady’s voice.

Somehow, for miss Fauna, singing this tune seemed to bring up an unforgettable memory. As she can remember like the back of her hand, she visualized the moment when she used to spend time with her special someone. Oh, if only this old could ever live in the past where everything was heartwarming, but it was already in the past. Even though she had to move on, she couldn’t help but treasure such good old days. Already, she can imagine that someone, someone she knew and dearly adored, was watching her performance right now.

“The waaaaaaay … we weeeeere ….“

As Fauna hummed as a conclusion of this melody, everyone in the bar applauded. With a brief relaxing sigh, Fauna bowed. “Oh, thank you~” she giggled with a hint of flattery, “I wish you all have a good night,” and she returned the people’s cheer with a friendly wave and tons of blown kisses.

Aside of the Conductor’s sustainable, dumb-plastered smile towards the elder fox, his eyes locked dreamingly at her even though the song just ended seconds ago. It was as if the bright, dazzling light shined down on her. Whoever this lady was, he would bet his bucks if she was an angel sent down from the heavens above, which it could explain her alluring voice …… what?

“Enjoying the show, darling?” Grooves leaned towards the Conductor in question.

Even if the Conductor can hear the minty breath coming from his groovy rival, he did not reply back. If anything, there was a brief happily sigh escaped from his big clamp. Come to think of it, he did not need to say any more than that to summarize his gratification, and why would he had to answer some peck neck like DJ Grooves? He always hated that penguin’s gut as foul as a year-old haggis for butting in his whole movie career. To prove his point, he then used his palm to shove Grooves’ ugly mug away. Just then, he got up from his seat once more and began to stumble in two or three steps forward.

“Conductor darling, where are you going?” Even with another question alone, it was an obvious answer for where his western themed rival was going, seeing him teetering towards the lady fox who was leaving the stage. Oh dear. “Conductor, get back here.”

“-HIC-NAE, PECK NECK,” Conductor sloppily squawked at DJ Grooves, “Ah need to--” Before the drunken old fart can finish, he tripped and landed flat on his face. That bruise was certainly going to leave a mark on his poor handsome beak.


	2. Grampy Bird Vs. Grammy Fox

Fauna eventually met up with Maxwell at the bar stand just as she promised. When she got there, she spotted him gawking at the cardboard box while his feather fingers tapping on it with a small spice of annoyance. Her ears even gathered his soft mumbles about his unfortunate strength. Welp, it’s time for the super fox to save the day! "Dear sir, do you need my help?" She asked with a wagged tail.

With a brief sigh, the dove turned and gave the fox a generous yet a strained smile. "Oh, I’d be thankful, miss."

Just as the owner stepped back a couple, Fauna gently rubbed her hands together as walked near the stand, placing them on both sides of the box, and used her strength to lift it up with a breeze. “There we go. Now where do you want me to put this package?”

The Conductor meanwhile was in for a surprise as soon as he caught up to the foxy lass. His jaw dropped like a heavy brick. He was sworn that his eyes were yanking on his leg or two! Or, to make sense, his non-showing eyes were playing tricks on him. How did she do that? For sure, this woman may be as old as himself, and also slim and timid looking as well, but she got some guts!

The baffled bar owner cannot help but agree with the Conductor. "M-my office,” he stuttered, blinking his eyes, ”I-i-uhh, have you been working out?"

"Oh, it’s not to brag, but I’ve been doing cropping and cleaning. Nothing more~" the foxy lady giggled as she wiggled her ears.

Even what the lady just said, she was one hell of a woman. Ducty’s dumb plastering smile showed his fascination as he leaned against the bar stool, but he then quickly shook his head. His damn drinking problem! What kind of a liquor have he drank? Her being a fox than a bird was now not the problem anymore. It was her strength. There was no way this woman can carry such a hefty package! For sure, Grooves must have staged everything to get back at him. Oooh, that no good dirty- But no matter, this event in front of the beaky-mouthed bird was his primary attention. “OI!-HIC- FOX LASS!” the green-eyed Conductor barked at the fox. Even with another hiccup in his mid-call, it was the least of his concern. He just wanted her to hear him.

"Oh?" Her ears twitched at the loud voice close by, while still holding a big contained box in her paws. It seemed to be the same loud voic--

“OVER HERE!”

By another shout, Fauna followed the sound of his demands, turning around, and she spotted a loudmouthed bird who was pointing his feathered talon at her. She cocked her head in question and wondered if it was the person who called her out. As if it wasn’t obvious for this old fox.

Fortunately, the Codnuctor successfully got this foxy dame’s attention, judging by his contented grin. No need to shout for now. “Soooo-HIC- ehehe, ye like showing off, eeeeh?” and please, do not mind his hiccup in his mid-sentence.

The confused fox twitched her ears, glancing at the package and back to him. “Do I?”

DJ Grooves sighed as he smacked his flipper into his face. He did not like where this scene was going. Judging by his head shaking with disbelief, his sore throat tempted him to warn him that causing an ugly scene can get him in serious trouble. It will be more of a mess than spouting out a p word in public. Even so, what can this penguin do? He already knew him better like a back of his flipper. The Conductor was far from listening to his warning or two because he was his rival. Grooves then pulled himself back, sat there, and watch whether the train will crash or not.

The old geezer snorted at her obliviousness. Her innocence demeanor was probably one of tactic to soften him like a bumbling peck neck, but not today. Not for this owl. The Conductor may be an alcoholic, ill-tempered old man, but he got the smarts. “Well, ye ain’t holdin’ nothin’ if ye have better eyes to use, lass,” he tried to razz her, and look who was seriously talkin-- “-HIC- Ye think ye can lift something as heavy as that one?”

As the Conductor pointed out, Fauna simply nodded, “Yes I can.”

Fauna’s answer sounded as if it was the gold-filled joke that everyone adored and laughed about, and it sure gave the Conductor a hearty laughter for everyone to stare. His fist repeatedly slammed on top of the stool during that. Nobody in the bar laughed along with him. Oh well. Ducty didn’t expect anyone to join in. Heck, not even DJ Grooves, where he then pulled out his phone and pressed a record button while he was distracted.

While the loud-mouthed bird’s laughter echoed inside the bar, the naive fox cocked her head. Did she miss a joke? Whatever it was, it must be funny, and she wished to laugh along with him.

Finally, the Conductor gained his relaxation, sighing and wiping his tears off with a finger. “Yer and—urp! Und that thingamagic-y yer holding. I’ve seen betterrr.” His ditzy giggling even after that big laughter showed a strong agreement than just his aggressive rolling tongue. He was on a roll; he can just taste the potential victory! Oh, he loved winning. “Ye a capable lass, sure. With dem strength and all,” he twirled his one hand as if he knew everything from her, “but come onnn, I can bet meself a pile of dollar coins that I can lift a WAaaaay heavy burden without having me back broken than ye.”

Her pointy ears twitched a couple. “But I didn’t break mines if I can’t.” the lady fox shrugged.

Along with the yellow head feathers, his ear feathers perked. His grin formed widely. “Ohhh yeahh??” Leaning on towards Fauna’s response, Ducty sensed a challenge stench coming from her, and there was also a sweet sense too. He wondered if she baked something before. Like a pie for instance, but that concern was irrelevant.

With a brief nod, Fauna replied, “Oh, I am very positive.”

“Wellllll, how about we settle things one on one, ehhh?” The Conductor slowly lifted his arm, and his other hand patted on upper arm. “An arm wrestling!” Immediately stumbling his way back to the table, he poured, drowned his mouth with another shot, and firmly placed his elbow on the table with a confident smirk on his face.

The fox heard it as clear as crystal as she can clearly see what the short old man offered her. In fact, she was pulled in like a fish on a hook, seeing that her ears perked as she rested her hands on her chest. “Ooh my, are we playing a game?”

While the Conductor’s rival had to turn away and shake his head at Fauna’s question, it was a bless of a response for this old man. “Ohooo, it be an invitation to ye, fox lass,” he drunkenly chuckled in his reply. As the old fart was elated that she accepted his challenge, he was thrilled to prove to her that he was stronger than her. Even more, maybe see her swoon by that too even with defeat ….. what?? With that thought, the Conductor encouraged her with a beckoning hand as if she wasn’t persuaded enough. “Just get on over here and show me wot ye got!”

With a bright grin, the old fox placed the delivery back to its original spot. “Do excuse me again,” she turned to Maxwell, “I’ll be right back,” and she skipped her way to the table with the Conductor who was meanwhile deposed his coat aside for preparation.

“I’ll be placing my bets on this woman.”

“Well, I can bet the Conductor will win. He is our boss.”

With the crowd began to whisper each other’s bets, the old bird rolled both of his sleeves as the foxy lady took a seat. No need to spit on both hands for luck. A lovely opponent like Fauna wouldn’t like a slobbering mess on her hand or two, and what peck neck would think about doing that before the match? Some manners. With that mind aside, his hand was met with hers. Her soft, soft hand—NO. Enough of that.

Strangely, nobody, and not even the Conductor, bothered to notice that DJ Grooves was still filming on his phone. He was being given an opportunity to capture this moment, murmuring to himself, “you’re gonna regret it soon, darling.”

While the movie director’s eagle-like eyes kept his focus on the fox, “-HIC-HEY,” he barked and wiggled his one talon to direct one of his express owls to prepare the match.

Just then, one owl stepped in between the two competitors, placing both of its hands on theirs. As Fauna, plastering her level-headed smile, placed her other hand behind her back, the Conductor did the same. Everyone in the bar went silence, even with now smaller whispers. Their eyes did not dare to jump away, even for one second.

After few seconds, as the express owl’s hands lifted, Ducty got his starting push--WHAM!

Upon the result, the crowd around two competitors gasped. DJ Grooves’ starglasses nearly fell off from his face, and there was a big grin on his face. The Conductor, thinking that he would take the cake despite being an elder, had his paw being slammed on the other side of the table by Fauna as if his arm was like a feather! How did it--“WHADDA WHAT?!”

“Oh joy! I did it!” Fauna bubbled as she got up and clapped. The people in the bar began to cheer, gathering around towards her side. While she was congratulated their supporting pats on her shoulders, she returned with a sunshine-like smile as she walked back to the bar stand and continued where she left off.

After the smug penguin zoomed in on the Conductor’s priceless reaction, he pressed the stop button on the screen, chuckling along the way and storing it back into his coat pocket. “Oh Conductor darling,” his flipper patted his shoulder, which it was the least he can offer for this old man after his sudden defeat, “what was that you said earlier?”

Of course, the Conductor had no response, even if he heard a sassy remark from someone like DJ Peck Neck as wanting to punch him in the face. “Bu-bu-but-buh.” Gracious! Where were his spirits? They were with him seconds ago! All he had now was an existential crisis. He was left with a lower jaw being dropped ever since his pride gave him a slip. He may have won his annual bird movie awards, even gaining them back after his knife incident, and even dealt with a bloody peck neck of woman who was living off him in his livelihood before, he was beaten by a woman of his age. Look who’s a peck neck now.

The first thing in mind was to call this victorious fox a no good, dirty peck neck, but that thought alone wasn’t in presence. “Ahh-I-I--” The Conductor cannot even put himself back together in order to speak. No, it was not because he was captivated by her strength once again, especially when he frankly loved a lady that can manage to beat his feathery bottom. His head slowly shook, and without thinking, he slammed his one fist on the table and pointed at Fauna. “RRRRREMATCH!”


	3. A Desperate Confrontation

Poor Drunkductor couldn’t bear to let his loss over an arm wrestling be a nasty scar. This match was rigged, and he was positive that he was being set up. It had to be as he clamored for an answer. “I DEMAND A REMAT—ACK!” His holler was then cut short, leaving him with a yelp. It might have cured his hiccup, but what tragedy! He was trapped, and it was all because of two arms wrapping under and around his shoulders! Such gaudy arms; he knew where these two belonged to. Grooooooves.

“Come on now, Conductor darling,” Grooves gently told him while trying not to slip some snickering. “It was just a game. Just let it go.”

Despite of being told like an insubordinate dog, this barker did not hold back, especially when the command was from his dumb-faced rival. His blood boiled furiously than a steaming teapot. What nerve of that gut bloated peck neck for butting in instead of minding his own business. “Oooooh how DARRRE ye?!” With that aggressive hissing and rolling tongue, Ducty’s yellow, molting feathers ragingly puffed out, and he began to kick his feet and spread his flapping arms in hopes to break free. “GET YE GRRRUBBY ARMS OFF ME, PECK NECK!” For an old man, he behaved like a child! None of the Express Owls would want to take one step close to him! How embarrassing!

While the commotion was maintained, Fauna began to watch the scenario just as she stuffed her earnings into her bag. In most common-sense way, people would simply walk away and move on with their life, but to this fox, the intense scene alone was a handful to ignore. As being told by her heart and her mind, she sauntered back to the table.

“LET. ME. GO!!” The Conductor demandingly growled through his big-mouthed beak.

DJ Grooves did hear him as clean and spotless as a shiny disco ball, but he did not respond. His arms continued to keep the clucking owl thing under control as if he was nothing but a helpless fly, trapped in a spider web.

To Ducty, he was indeed trapped, and this web was decorated with tasteless, penny-costed glitter and modern, non-western pandemonium.

If only the Conductor was as big as DJ Grooves, but he would especially wish he was burly and intimidating than him. If only he was in that universe, he would have easily knocked his rival off his stupid platform shoes.

The old man continued to try and squirm out of his competitor’s grasp until he noticed the lady fox’s approach. Could this be??

“Oh, do pardon me, but I couldn’t help but notice that you’ve been calling me. Is that right?”

Oh happy days! This woman answered his call! Surprisingly, he did not feel angry anymore! Well, of course he was calmed about it. He was positive that she would never ignore him when he needed her! With that, this fortunate result left him a pleased smile. His head feathers perked as his tail feathers wagged on their own. It’s not everyday that beak-headed owl would act this way unless he won another award. It was very unusual.

“Oh no no no~! Nonsense, darling, nonsense~!” the penguin jumped in and gave Fauna a shiny, reassuring grin. “You have to excuse the Conductor. He just loves getting into trouble.”

Oh that pecking-— “AH DID NOT, YE PEC--”

Just before the yellow bird spouted a curse, DJ Grooves clamped his mouth shut with a flipper on his upper beak. “SHUSH,” he hissed.

The lady fox would frankly be taken aback a bit at how they communicated each other, but she maintained her tranquil stance. “I see, but it’s nothing serious and all,” she promised, “Your dear friend did no harm. He just invited me to a game.”

The big penguin let out a slight, bewildered honked. Through those star-shaped sunglasses, his eyes blinked a couple or more at the stoic fox’s assurance despite the trouble from earlier.

The Conductor, on the other hand, was overjoyed. He was perked that an old lady was on his side and never on someone like Grooves. Oho, the jokes on him!

Grooves cleared his throat after a moment of silence. “U-umm of course, darling, but--”

NOPE. While his peck neck of a rival had his defenses down, Ducty got himself free and dusted off his train conductor suit. “Yeah GROOOOooves. Like ye said, it WAS only a game.” What sass of an old man he became.

Poor DJ Grooves, even staying cool, was one step of wanting to slap him upside the head. It was his skit to tease the Conductor, and he did so only if his rival was the one who started it.

Looking at his competitor’s furrowed look on his fat face was priceless; the snickering bird never wanted to forget about it. If he did on a next day or such, he will be disappointed. Giving the peck neck a mocking, in-your-face tongue at him, the old bird turned and grinned at Fauna, hands now placing behind him. “So! Ah be bet it means you’ll be up for another round, eh?”

The fox wiggled her ears as she brightly smiled back at him. "Oh, I’d love to~”

Oh joy! Conductor formed a big smile--

“But I think one time is enough~"

With a squawk at woman’s answer, his grin greatly shattered like a fragile glass. He can imagine a shattering sound in his mind as soon as his jaw dropped. His stunned beaky face was now priceless to the DJ penguin, and he hoped to peck if he did not hear the snickering from him. He outta give the big buffoon something to snicker about.

“I would really love to play with you again,” Fauna comforted with a warm tone to sooth the man’s disappointment, “I really do, but do think about your health.”

“Wha-Bu-but--“ The old man was lost in his words. Where were his confidence go? He then shook out of his confusion. ”Nae! Ah insist! I may be an old man,” Both of his thumbs convincingly pointed to himself, “but look at me! Look at me spirits! I can take it! I can take it better than DJ Peck Neck! Come on! I dare ye--”

It was enough for the old peck neck to protest and plead for a second round, and so DJ Grooves once again held him back, putting both of his hands on his shoulders. “Darling, darling,“ he shifted Ducty away from the fox like a movable pawn, ”let’s groove our way back to the studio and call it a day. I think you already had too much drinks.”

The Conductor disgustingly winced at the penguin’s dirty, fish-touching palms on his fine suit, and peck, he dared to touch him for the second time! Or was it more than that? His head turned 360 degree to glare at his rival and snapped, speck of saliva splattering on his face. “Don’t ye DARE to butt in with yer big fat blubber one like yers, DJ Peck Neck!”

Wiping off Loud-ductor’s spits of his own sunglasses, DJ Grooves shook his head and clicked his tongue. “Oh Conductor, Conductor, Conductor,” he sighed, making sure that both were out of the woman’s concern with that volume of his voice, ”You’re trying to make a fool out of yourself in front of somebody you might have a … you know what.”

The old yellow bird firmly blinked. “Know WOT?!”

The groovy director then lowered his big yellow eyebrows as he began to smirk. “Oh, you know what I mean, darling,” he chortled.

“…. NO?? WHADDYA BLABBERING ABOUT???” The old fart’s brain just farted.

To help the oblivious train conductor out, Grooves learned towards one of his earholes. “C-R-U-S-H.”

Even being in a petulant level, the short bird muttered each letter before combing them into a word--“EHHHHH?? Crrrush???” If the Conductor had eyes, they would be as wide as his big mouth, but that wasn’t the point but his one hell of an impulsiveness. If only he stopped being a sulky, loud peck neck for a second or two because someone will hear it.

“Crush? Wha?” Because of that non-inside tone, the curious fox’s ears twitched as she blinked, cocking her head in question. What did he mean by crush? Did he need something to crush? Maybe a paper to crumble? Was there a stress relieving object that she was not aware of?

The loudmouth’s feathers puffed like a sheep’s wooly body. Oh peck no. PECKING GROOOOOOOOVES. He did not mean to say it out loud, but he just did it. He’s in the fox woman’s spotlight, and this spotlight was not what he wanted while molting with anxiety. He had to think fast. “N-NOTHING. NOTHING.” For the love of peck, the old bird was dead serious. He had no intention to say that in front of her or anything. It was all on that fat bird. By that thought, the Conductor gave his rival’s ugly mug a nasty glare, gritting his menacing beak at him. He was this close in wanting to bite his face off.

“You said it, darling. Not me.” The penguin amusingly shrugged his shoulders.

His pecking face. Oh, he swore in his whole life and career, DJ Grooves’ face will be the death of him.

Meanwhile, Fauna stood there silently in confusion, twiddling both of her fingers. While she had no idea what the old gentleman meant, she wanted to ask him if he was feeling alright and was sure about it, and aside of that, she’ll also ask if he would like a glass of water. She was told by a heart of gold of hers, and she had no hesitation to check on someone like the Conductor. “Umm,” Even with her specialty, she thought otherwise with a sudden hesitation and held back.

Upon hearing the lady’s short remark, his puffed feathers, snarling beak, and glaring eyes soften as he focused on her. While he was still pissed at DJ Peck Neck, he can frankly say that this fox was not at fault but his. Of course, she did reject his challenge, but she’s not as loud and annoying as Grooves. Hell, she sure did not have an ugly mug or a resemblance to a punching bag like his.

… The Conductor had no idea why.

Cooling down with a brief sigh, his beak-faced head unhesitatingly fixed its regular position and tilted side to side for some good neck cracks. He then tilted his stare to the ground, sullenly crossing his arms. “It’s … nothing,” he coughed a little, “I just … hope ye have a nice night, lass …” For this fox yes, but not to this movie director. He really did not want her to see his hot-plastering face after that scene he caused. So much pecking hell. At last, he quickly stormed his way to the exit, but not before turning around to hoot out his lung. “OWLS! TIME TO GO!”

When being startled by the Conductor’s command, the Express Owls immediately began to dash after him, letting him lead outside.

“Don’t forget about us, darling!” DJ Grooves called over, skating after his rival. The moonpenguins then followed him as they snapped their fingers, but then the groovy movie director halted and turned towards Fauna, “Wish you a good night, darling~!” and gave her a quick, friendly wave, “DJ Grooves out!” and left with other penguins following him along.

Fauna walked near the door and put her paw near her mouth to call out “Take care!”, and now, the lady fox was the only person in this bar aside those other feathered costumers. The conversation felt short, and where were her manners? She could have asked their names, and she could have introduced hers! She at least remembered the two men’s name. It was at the tip of her tongue for sure. Constructor? DJ Grooves? Or was it DJ Peck Neck? Peck neck?

“What is a peck neck?” Fauna wondered, finger tapping her lower lip.

A long walk later, including a transportation, the Conductor arrived at Dead Bird Studio. As if he wasn’t tortured enough, DJ Grooves decided to stay over for a night. Why couldn’t he just peck off? Nonetheless, he was not in the mood to deal with or talk to this gaudy penguin for now. Judging by the bags under his invisible eyes, he was dead tired and even tired of everything. As usual, Ducty simply shrugged off his rival and headed off to his own side of the studio.

Arriving at the old bird’s personal bedroom, he had no time to put on his comfortable, train patterned pajamas for the night. The Sleepy-ductor had another idea; he kicked off his shoes, unbutton and tossed his coat, flicked his hat off, and finally plopped into the bed. It was what he called a quick wear to sleep, or it was basically him being lazy to change up.

What a pecking day as Ducty had to grumble himself. He came all the way to win the award, and he was showered with pride with a gleeful grin on his face. Grooves had the audacity to show up during his celebration, but at least he got a fat, dumb face to laugh and boast at. He got himself a good drink, and he got a lovely old dame to sing at the bar. Such a sweet, melodic voice, and peck, she can be a strong lass even for such age as his!

….. Huh. Where did that thought come from? For some reason, the Conductor couldn’t get HER out of his mind. That fox woman from the bar. The one he challenged, got beaten by, and demanded for a rematch. That woman. If only he wasn’t a drunken old fart, he would have asked her name and had a conversation with her. Oh well. She seemed awfully nice though. She did not look like a pain in the neck like his infuriating rival DJ Grooves. Even if he was honestly sulky about his defeat over an arm-wrestling match, and how she declined a rematch, she did not look like a peck neck or even was one in his book. If only Grooves would have peck off somewhere else, he and this lady would have a heart-to-heart conversation, and maybe he can brag about his success in his movie career and question about her side of the story, including her sweet, honey-filled voice.

…. The peck? There it was again! What was that? Ducty just met this fox, and now these minds began to fly around his head like flies! Even more, thinking about her gave him a weird feel in his stomach. Like a tender, fluttering feel. But why?

The Conductor thought about it deeply as he nuzzled his pillow. Of course, the old lady was not a bird but a fox, but even so, he could not help but find her attractive. He may be envied of how she was taller than him, but that did not bother him. He swore he was not jealous of her height, especially when he had a thing with tall women. Appearance aside, he did enjoy her singing, and he recalled her kindness towards him even with his grumpy demeanor. How strange. Was Grooves right about the thing? Did the old bird had a crush?

Hmm, nope. That couldn’t be. The Conductor had nothing against the lovely vixen, but he was positive that what he felt about her was not serious. Most importantly, he did not need anyone. He got his movie awards. He got his winning strike in progress, and only for peck knew how many winnings to go. He got his beautiful train named “Bessie”. He got everything what earned after his efforts, and he was proud to be a single bird, especially after dealing with that peck neck who shall not be named.

With mind faded away, he got his train ticket to dreamland. He had to start a new day as he would usually do: wake up, train movie, screech, sleep, repeat, and maybe possibly fondling and cooing at one or two of his yesterday trophies.

Besides, it was not like the Conductor and this lady fox will meet again for the second time.


	4. Dead Bird Studio

“Alrrrright everyone! That’s a wrrrrrrap!” Cripes. All those endless screaming and rolling tongue drained the Conductor like a dried-out battery. Maybe he was old after all, but that thought alone didn’t stop him. He was still alive and kicking even he would someday die of a heart attack. With that confidence aside, he felt his tummy calling to him with its rumbling sound. This call must be the best time for a break after all the shouting and conducting during production, and he could use some munchies to regain back his energy. Perhaps a cup of coffee would be good.

As Ducty placed down his director megaphone next to him, he hopped off his director chair and headed off to the cafeteria. Even though this studio ran separately by two competitors, this huge dining room was shared for both sides. Of course, both birds were rivals, but, like the studio’s receptionist room, it had only one cafeteria. Plus, this cafeteria had his coffee, and those birds made the best one.

“Oi, give me the usual one,” the Conductor ordered with a rough but also a pretty calm tone, “a Cackling Crow.” The best coffee for his taste bud. Strong and dark. Receiving the receipt with a number, he grabbed himself a seat and waited there.

Aside its small chattering in the cafeteria, it was calm and quiet just as how the old owl liked it, but his enjoyment was cut short as he heard a door slammed open, loud, obnoxious disco music starting to fill up the room. It was no doubt it was none other than his loud rival and his ugly mug of his. The old bird quietly groaned to himself, rolling his eyes.

“Hello there, darlings~!” Grooves posed near the entrance during his flashy greeting. “Just look what I got here for all of you~! And that means you too, owls~!” The groovy director placed a box on a table, as his helpful penguins placed two or three more as well, he opened one of them and revealed varieties of bakery goodies: doughnuts.

All the bird workers ooh’d and ahh’d at the big penguin’s offer, and they had no hesitation to accept it. As for this old man, he just squinted. Since when the peck did Grooves become nice all the sudden? Wasn’t he his rival? Shouldn’t he care about the moonpenguins? More so, why did he give a peck about what he’s up to? The Conductor then shook his head. Thankfully, he felt invisible to this big penguin, and so he should be fine when he was not noticed. He stared back to his printed paper in his hand, waiting for his brew to arrive. Just then, there was a pat on one of his shoulder, causing the western director yelped. Who in the--

“Don’t mean to bother, Conductor darling.”

Upon hearing his rival, Ducty’s face turned bitter, ear feathers drooping down. Of pecking course. There was no doubt that his attendance will be seen by DJ Numbskull. His relief sadly came to an end. “Well ye sure did, DJ Peck Neck!” he growled at Grooves, even not looking at him when talking to him. Oh, why couldn’t he just leave him alone in peace and let him enjoy his coffee? If only he had one right now. He was far from ready to boast or mock that peck neck!

Grooves knew his dear competitor would make that response towards him, and so he walked around to face him. “Now now, do sooth your little grumpy mood for a moment. I know you hate my guts a lot, and I’m always been a P with the N to you, but lookie here!” He held out an opened box of doughnuts in front of his bad-tempered rival. “It wouldn’t be fair if my penguins and I have these lovely doughnuts for ourselves, so I thought it’s better to show our generosity to our opponent~ As in ‘break a leg’ some say.”

Despite of what DJ Grooves stated, the moody train conductor sustained his frown, especially at his approach. “How about ye take one of them and shove it?”

“Three of them are jelly-filled, darling~” the groovy penguin convinced in a sing-song voice.

The irritating tone of voice brought the Conductor to slam his fist on the table. “Oi! I said donnae need no crummy, pasty, glittering doughnut, even from ye and yer fat, noisy mouth, Groooooves!” Even his rejection, his fingers irately tapped on the table, glancing at the DJ bird and the doughnuts. Alongside, he heard his order number being called along with his coffee being prepared, which made his beak smack a couple while pondering and looking back and forward. “…. Gimme.” He snatched one doughnut, the one that had jelly in it, and walked to the counter to get his Cackling Crow. He needed something for his coffee anyway, and he thankfully got this sweet, gooey jelly bread for free.

Of course, the grumpy director did not leave a thank you respond, DJ Grooves took it as that. “You’re welcome, darling~!” His moonpenguins and the owls had their doughnuts, including the studio’s specialist such as the beautician (and Grooves wondered if this bird and the Conductor were related), and then something clicked him. “Of course~!” his fingers snapped, “Why would I ever forget about the Receptionist?”

Ahh yes. Dear receptionist was hard working owl, spending time, standing behind the counter, answering questions, and making appointments. For that, the big penguin believed it was time to check and see if he would like some doughnuts, and so he skated his to the lobby.

Once Grooves made it to the reception room, he was one step to greet the receptionist, but he then spotted him talking to someone. In fact, that certain someone looked awfully familiar. The tip of his flipper began to tap on his lower beak.

“Thank you, ma’am.” The receptionist nodded with gratitude, receiving a box with a wrapped cloth.

The individual smiled back. “Oh you’re very welcome, good sir~”

Why, it’s her! Smacking one flipper on the cheek, DJ Grooves knew he wasn’t been deceived for what he saw. More so, he was positive that his sunglasses were not dirty to make him think otherwise. It was that lovely fox lady from the bar! “Why, darling~!” he gleefully walked towards the woman, “It’s you~!”

The perked-up Fauna turned towards the groovy director’s greet. Just like Grooves, she couldn’t help but cock her head in question. “Oh! Have we met?” She sworn she saw him before. Memories weren’t very perfect to revision sometimes. Perhaps she was old.

Grooves straighten his red coat and helped the kind old lady out. “Well, do correct me. I did recall your lovely singing at the bar and that arm wrestling with that man from days ago. Does these ring a bell?”

Luckily, the penguin’s way of refreshing the pondering fox’s memory only took her few seconds. Her ears twitched in realization. “Oh! Yes! I do remember, and I think I do remember your name too. DJ …”

Grooves was fortunate that the lady fox was on the same boat—

“… Peck Neck? DJ Peck Neck is your name, yes?”

Grooves nearly choked himself by that name brought by the vixen, even if he wasn’t eating or drinking. Shortly after, DJ Grooves managed to reorganize his posture as if it did not affect him. “Erm, it’s DJ Grooves, darling.” He cleared his throat.

With that correction, poor Fauna’s cheek flushed with pink. “Oh! My apologies! I thought this was your name.” It wasn’t, but at least the fox now knew that this was his name. Things been settled as it should be, but then one thing began to swim around the foxy woman’s mind. “I always wonder what ‘peck neck’ means though.”

Even with a kind fox’s curiosity, did she really want to know what the term “peck neck” meant? Judging by her innocence appearance, Grooves supposed that she should not need to know about it. He wouldn’t think giving her a shock or embarrassment after knowing about it would be a good idea. “It’s a strong word,” he then briefly answered anyway, “but never mind about that.” Seriousness aside, he brought his genuine grin back. “So! What brings you here to Dead Bird Studios~?”

Hmm. Fauna’s question was still as visible as a big scar. Nonetheless, she will eventually find out about it someday. Perhaps today wasn’t a right day after all. With that, she decided to go along with this new topic. “My name is Fauna~!” she answered, “I just did my task by delivering a lunch to this gentleman.”

The groovy director, with eyes as wide and big as spacecrafts, couldn’t help but gasp. “Why, while having yourself to come all the way here?”

“Yes, and I do take a bus too.”

With the stoic vixen’s assurance, what she said showed how she took such long travel without any problem. However, to DJ Grooves, this penguin believed otherwise, clicking his tongue and shaking his head. “Oh you poor darling. Don’t you think you should think about your own health?”

“I am alright though.” she giggled with yet another assurance, shining her bright smile to sooth the penguin’s concern. “I may be an old lady, but I just have to do something. It doesn’t seem to be fun when I’m not doing anything.”

“I see.” Tapping his chin with the tip of his finger, Grooves pondered deeply about it. An active old lady as he presumed to himself. He still stood on his word where she had to take care of herself, but there was something else in mind. It was as if somebody turned on his lightbulb. He also remembered something from the bar, which it greatly gleamed his lightbulb brighter than any other ones. “Well, if you insist, darling,” he said, “maybe there is something you can help a little ol’ me.”

Oh? Help? Did the big, fabulous penguin said a magic word? Fauna was more than animated to help even after that task she finished! She just couldn’t resist helping people. She had to! It was what her heart told her! “What is it~?” Her tail began to wag with anticipation.

“Hear this,” DJ Grooves straighten his coat before he began, “I am working on a movie. It is a musical kind of movie. You probably know those hot-selling ones: Na Na Land. Naperville. Mamma Mia: It’s-a Me. These ones, darling.”

With a gasp, Fauna’s perked-up ears wiggled, jubilantly smiling. “Oooh! Yes!” her paws rapidly and joyfully clapped, “I have watched those movies~! I love musical movies!” She also loved war films, but that’s another story. “So what is it you wish to ask me?” As her paws now clenched together, she leaned with excitement. What will she do to help this penguin? She strongly hoped for an answer, especially when she did not seem to get the hint from what the bird implied.

The groovy penguin chuckled at Fauna’s exhilarated reply, especially where she liked these movies as he did. Conductor did have a bitter feeling towards these movies. Loud and modern like the ones that DJ Grooves have produced, but that info alone was not important. “How would you like to help me if I make you a star of my movie?”

The vixen’s ears perked once more. “O-ooh my! A star??” When she heard exactly what the penguin asked, her eyes turned stars, both paws pressing against both of her cheeks.

“Correct, darling~!” Taking some steps back, his flipper fingers gestured a frame shape, aiming at the intrigued Fauna. “Because I see something in you. You got what I need to make my movie dazzle the audience! Talent!”

If there was a spotlight from above to shine down on the fox, illustrating Grooves’ point, she would be flattered. “Why, DJ Grooves, I don’t know what to say,” Her cheeks would have been flushed into warm pink as her paws pressed against them.

“I do hope it wasn’t too much to ask though. I see the talent in you, but I also can see that you might be awfully busy.” Also, this lady was as old as you know who. The old geezer Conductor of course, but DJ Grooves kept that to himself.

“Busy? Oh no no no!” Fauna protested, “I can assure you! I do not have anything else after my last task, so you can count me in!”

“Why, really??” Grooves’ eyebrows raised as high as the stars in the sky.

Quickly and elatedly nodding at the director’s question, the fox promised with a warm, soup-like grin. “Absoutely-dootly~!” Besides, being a professional or not, she had no idea what was like being a movie star. A celebrity even. Ever since she was a young pup, she wanted to be a popstar to bring people’s smile. Her dear mother, however, told her that she did not need to become one to make people happy. She wanted her to be herself and do what she always did without being a popstar. From that day, Fauna still didn’t understand her mother’s reason.

Even with star sunglasses on, DJ Grooves’ eyes sparkled like glittering stars. ”Oh thank you, darling!” he bubbled, skating towards Fauna and shook her hand with gratitude, “You made this bird his day. I promise you that I will handsomely reward you afterwards. Mark my words.” It sure saved him a trouble from selecting one of his terrible penguin actors, but he kept that to himself. “But first, darling, you will need a passport!”

“Oh?” A passport? Fauna cocked her head. “But I do believe I have a passport already.”

The groovy director then let go of the fox’s hand, skating near the entrance of his side of the studio. “Darling darling, this is not an ordinary passport! It is a bird passport! With this, us birds will see that you are officially part of the Dead Bird Studio crew. For work, for visits, basic stuff!”

“Ooooh~! How interesting~!” With that understanding, Fauna proceed to follow the big penguin.

While the two left the area, some bird, standing near with a wee bit opened door, was eavesdropping the whole scene. “Wot the peck is that peck neck up to?” he mumbled to himself. If the old man had enough of snooping around, he was more than done with that after last time. Whether it was done by him or his personal spy, he was bound to find out what tricks did his rival have in his sleeves, especially with that fox lass.


	5. Snooping as Usual

Like every sensible person, the Conductor would just enter his own or his rival’s side of the studio to go after Grooves and the fox lass, or even better, he would have sent his personal owl spy Clementine on the task. However, for this old train conductor, he just rolled himself towards the side of Grooves’ trophy shelf, climbed his way up and jumped onto the platform behind the receptionist table, and opened the vent. The Conductor wouldn’t be worried about the receptionist spotting him. It was only okay for him because he was the director. What a benefit!

Speaking of who, what a peck neck. The vent still wasn’t securely closed just as Ducty politely demanded the receptionist, but good thing that it could at least come in handy this time. He would have to come back and deal with this issue, but right now, he got a bigger fish to fry.

While the cackling crow coffee and the jelly-filled doughnut really did charge him up like a modern cellphone, he used such energy to crawl into the vent, jump out of the other opening, and sneak his way to go after DJ Grooves and Fauna.

Meanwhile, the groovy director and the old fox were at a big room, where a giant replica of bird award was in a center. What could this be though? A hall of fame? Grooves’ first place trophy admiration room? Nonetheless, right after the picture was taken, the disco jamming penguin made his finish touch on the woman’s very own bird passport. “Now, let’s slide this picture into your passport, and … here you go! One passport for you!” he handed a fresh new bird passport to the lovely fox.

“Thank you~!” As it settled, Fauna officially became a bird! Perhaps, a bird fox sounded more like it. “Oh, how exciting!” she bubbled with a bright, elated grin, “I’m going to be a movie star~!” She couldn’t wait to tell her friends and family about it, and she was positive that they would love to see her in the movie she starred in. “So what happens next? Is there something I need to know, DJ Grooves?”

“All you gotta do now is to prepare the big day tomorrow!” Grooves answered with a wink, “Just remember to bring that passport with you, Fauna darling.”

A big day tomorrow and a passport to bring. “Got it~!” As clear as crystals, Fauna got these two things noted in her noggin. She also had to make sure to eat some balanced breakfast as well. She had to get some amount of energy she needed for her acting.

“And if you like, I can give you a tour to my studio! The largest movie set as well, darling!” Speaking of which, the penguin could have given his little diva a tour. Yes, the child with a hat. Maybe the excitement of having this child as a star got him sidetracked. Oh well.

Fauna’s ears perked like a world’s happy dog who noticed its’ reward. “Oooh~! Really?”

With a chuckle, DJ Grooves--

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” A booming voice startled both the penguin and the jumpy fox, and it was coming from behind the giant trophy replica.

“Oh my, is that big trophy talking?” The confused Fauna questioned as she pointed.

“N-no, darling. That’s not--”

“AHA!” Jumping out of the hiding spot, it was none other than the train western director Conductor himself. “SO! Ye think ye gonna do it again, ehh?”

While being surprised by his rival’s approach, the puzzled look penguin cocked one of his eyebrows. “Do what exactly?”

Fauna meanwhile tried to give this loudmouthed intruder a friendly smile and a wave. Now was not the best time, but it was the least she wanted to do. In a while, this yellow bird seemed familiar.

“Don’t play dumb with me, DJ Peck Neck!” The angry Scottish bird scoffed with a mighty pointing finger at other bird, ”This old man here can see yer crrrrafty tricks in yer cheap rrrred sleeves!”

“Darling, what are you--”

“Hirrring this fox lass for yerrr tasteless movie and trrrrying to rrrub it in on me handsome face!”

DJ Grooves squinted as he pondered, but it didn’t take him this long to figure out what his rival was yapping about. “Why,” his flipper fingers snapped, “is this about the arm-wrestling with you know who, darling?” Was it something, something he presumed? A salty defeat by a crush?

“Wha--” Did Grooves get Ducty, not by literally, by the throat? It felt like a virus caught him by a surprise. Did that fat penguin confirmed that he was still bitter over an arm-wrestling days ago? Did he dare to bring it up on the time like this? The baffled Conductor’s beaky face began to boil up in insanely red like a hot tea pot. How dare he? How pecking dare he? What did he know about it? His beaky teeth gritted with an ugly scowl. “NAE!” he screeched at the groovy director, and his bark sounded furious than an angry chihuahua. “That is irrrrrrelevant! Ooooh ye such a PECKING LIAR! That’s wot ye are, GROoooves! A LIAR!” The salt in this yellow train conducting bird was as strong as his aggressive tongue rolling.

Even so, Conductor’s saltiness caused him to put a claim on HIM. DJ Grooves! Taken aback by that statement, his flipper defensively pressed against his chest. “And how on the stars and the moon am I lying to you?”

“BECAUSE YE PECKING DO! YE ALWAYS PECK NECKING DO.” Without a thought, both of feathered fists clenched began to swing them around, and he violently stomped his feet. He wished he would give DJ Peck Neck’s mug a Scottish slug, but his mind forced him to jump up and down like a child throwing a huge fit. How old was this yellow bird?

The big penguin and the old fox had to stay there and watch the barking bird did his tantrum dance. The lady surprisingly stood there without any word or reaction about the Conductor’s behavior. DJ Grooves, on the other hand, rolled his eyes as he greatly sighed. After all, this disco bird been with this bird thing for a very long time.

“Oh Conductor darling,” Grooves shook his head, “darling, darling, darling, you are embarrassing yourself! Not just in front of me, but in front of the new star right here!” And some, even the Conductor himself, said that he was overreacting. Imagine his shock.

After few stomps and barks, the Conductor eventually stopped his temper and gained his calmness. He maintained his scowl at his gaudy rival. If only this fat bird got punched in the face by yours truly; he would feel more than relieved. “Oooooooh? Did Ah really?” he jeered along his bobbling head. “Well whaddya gonna do about it, eh DJ Peck Neck? EHHHH?”

“Oh darling, please,” he huffed, straightening his red jacket, “do you think I’m like you? Of course not. As I can say, even for someone who is less better than you, at least I play cool instead of throwing a hissy fit.”

What pecking nerve. Conductor even quietly mockingly mimicked after Grooves. “PHEH! Rrrubbish! Even for a single trophy ye stole from me, ye still a no good peck neck! Ah can still beat ye cause me movies are always the best!”

“And even with one trophy, Conductor, miss lady luck will come by my side and give me a good luck kiss on my cheek. With this new movie, and with Miss Fauna’s help, I will win again for sure!”

“Oh yeah?” As Grooves mentioning about Fauna, the Conductor began to shift his stare at her. His frown towards his rival turned into a smirk as the light bulb popped up above his head. “And did ye say that ye be taking this lass for a movie tour, eh?” he recalled.

“Yes., and may I ask why, darling?”

“Oho sure! Because if that’s the case,” Without finishing his sentence, he just walked towards the confused Fauna and used his hands to move her along with him like a tall, movable chess pawn. “Goodbye, Grooooooves!” That was some answer.

“Hudda-wha?” The director snapped out of his cockiness. His eyebrows jumped up as he noticed his rival was snatching away his star. “I--Conductor! Wait! What are you doing with my star?!”

The Conductor ignored Grooves’ question like a little peck neck he was. He just smugly chortled away before turning his attention to the tall woman. “Let’s go, lass!” he, and gently as he could, demanded his guest, “once we get to ME studio, and not Grooves’, ye be a lucky one to see me beautiful train: the Owl Express! And oooh! Ye get to hear a story all about it too!”

As being carried off, like a raccoon carrying away the cat’s food in its paws, the fox turned her head around and gave the lone groovy director a wave. “I’ll come back and visit your movie set! I promise!”

“Of course darling, of course! But--” It was no use to question more as soon as his star and his rival departed the area. It was now just the disco penguin was all by himself, and the Conductor, on the other hand, got Fauna. At least he could console himself with that replica trophy, but he was not in the mood for that. He then sighed to himself, shaking his head and tapping his one foot. “Ohh Conductor darling, I swear the stars you BETTER not screw this up.”


End file.
